Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci was originally been the strongest member of the CP9 unit operating undercover to obtain the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg. Introduced as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he was a sawyer, treenail, and bolt specialist. After his defeat by Luffy, he was dismissed from CP9 by Spandam, who declared him and the other assassins to be responsible for the Straw Hats' havoc on Enies Lobby. Profile and Stats Name: Rob Lucci Origin: One Piece Age: 30 Classification: Human, Six Powers Master, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Former CP9 Agent Gender: Male Height: 196 cm (6'4½") Weight: 98 kg (216 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Class: Master level Attack Potency: Large Town level | At least Large Town level Speed: High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Several Meters with Projectiles Intelligence: Genius Key: Base | Zoan Forms Background Appearance Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a long, close-shaved goatee with a small ball on the end. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back in the shape of the World Government symbol. He wears a black-white suit with a white coat draped over his shoulders and a large black top hat with a sepia band. Personality Lucci comes off as a cold and collected CP9 agent, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even he displays shock at the knowledge that Franky had the Pluton blueprints the whole time). A testament to his cold nature is his brutal assault on his friend of five years, Paulie, whom he even tries to kill after the CP9's identities were revealed. He is likewise shown smirking when telling an official that taking Nico Robin back will never happen, when convincing Kaku and Kalifa to eat Devil Fruits, as well as when he and Spandam realize Luffy was following them (probably because of his lust for battle). He also states that he feels no true bond with the city he's lived in for five years, and he seems to have no feelings for his fellow CP9 colleagues, least of all Spandam. However, it appears that in spite of his seeming lack of emotions, Lucci does not like being insulted - during his fight with Luffy he does not pay attention to Usopp until he starts to insult him. In addition, he reacts rather violently if anyone calls him a gakki (slang in Japanese for kid or brat), responding with a kick and a retort both times after Iceburg and Franky referred to him as such. He also finds it offensive when someone shows weakness around him, as seen when he told the cowardly Marines on a Buster Call ship to shut up, and goes as far as to dismiss a new colleague by presumably killing him for being weak. The reason that he killed the five hundred soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. Personally, he believes anyone who shows weakness is no better than a criminal. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. In combat, he is a very sadistic and violent fighter, and also seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems happy at all. In the Tower of Justice at Enies Lobby, he reveals that he only joined the World Government so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Monkey D. Luffy to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle, smirking when Luffy burst through the door. Lucci's violent and cruel nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Luffy more violently. Another example of his sadism is when Lucci flooded the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice in an attempt to kill the Straw Hat crew members in the passageway, because he wanted to eliminate Luffy's chances of having everything just to anger him. He has a habit of demoralizing and taunting his opponents, which is seen when taunting Luffy about the possibility of him killing Nico Robin. While in his full beast form he acts more like a bloodthirsty animal, as seen when he mauled Luffy. Despite all this apparent lack of morality, he has displayed some, if very little, sympathy for those he dubs innocent; when the Candy Pirates are attacking a small village, he quickly dispatches the captain to save the people, though his demonstration of Absolute Justice later prompts him and his comrades to leave. This shows that deep down, he's not completely heartless. He also displays some morals such as when he shows disgust towards Spandam for assaulting Robin when she was unable to fight back, despite claiming to hunt her to the ends of the world. Likewise, he shows concern for his pet pigeon Hattori, sending him away when in dangerous situations. Lastly he expresses gratitude to the doctor who saved his life after his clash with Luffy on Enies Lobby. Plot Powers and Abilities Six Powers: Lucci has complete mastery of the Six Powers, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Six Powers hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fight with Luffy. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Luffy's body, who described its effect as an Impact Dial with greatly amplified power, which is no small feat considering that he is made of rubber. With his complete mastery of the Six Powers, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with Luffy in Second Gear, and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against him. *'Geppo' (Moon Step): Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori. *'Tekkai' (Iron Mass): Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'Tekkai: Utsugi' (Iron Mass: Deutzia): This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. *'Shigan' (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. **'Shigan: Oren' (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus): A rapid-fire version of the standard Shigan that hits the enemy multiple times. **'Tobu Shigan: Bachi' (Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum): A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp compressed air bullets from the fingers, similar to Rankyaku, and are therefore able to pierce Luffy's rubber body. *'Rankyaku' (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. **'Rankyaku: Hyobi' (Storm Leg: Leopard Tail): In his half-leopard form. Lucci creates a large, powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade that inflicts damage to his opponent. **'Rankyaku: Gaicho' (Storm Leg: Victorious Bird): Lucci creates a large, far more powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form. *'Soru' (Shave): Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e' (Paper Drawing): Makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. **'Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin' (Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form): Using Seimei Kikan, Lucci makes his half-leopard form smaller, lighter, and possibly faster. He is much more agile and harder to hit in this form, as opposed to his normal half-leopard form. **'Seimei Kikan: Kaijo' (Life Return: Cancel): Used by Rob Lucci in his smaller half-leopard form. It cancels his Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin technique, and returns to his larger, stronger half-leopard form. *'Rokuogan' (Six King Gun): The secret and ultimate attack of the Six Powers style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. **'Six Powers Ogi: Rokuogan' (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun): A close-range technique, Lucci places both his fists forward producing a very powerful shockwave that strikes the opponent internally, bypassing their durability. Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model: A Zoan-class Devil Fruit which allows Lucci to transform into a leopard and a giant leopard-human hybrid. As Zoan class Devil Fruits enhance physical capabilities the most, it is most favored by martial artists like Lucci. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Lucci is more bloodthirsty and predatory than a regular Zoan class user, proven when he mauled Luffy as an actual leopard. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. So far, Lucci has only mastered one. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Master Martial Artist: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': Enhanced Strength: Immense Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. *Using Tekkai requires him to stay sufficiently still. Relationships Battles * Trivia *Lucci's new outfit is based on the one he wore in One Piece Film: Gold. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:CP9 Category:Assassins Category:Master level Category:Six Powers Users Category:Antagonists